


[主渡銀，副CP赤綠、速杏]蛤？

by nova2837



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Multi, 小銀14歲, 小銀已經成為精英訓練家, 心金魂銀過去2~3年, 現在在幫青綠打工
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: 渡這人有點遲鈍。
Relationships: Anzu | Janine/Hayato | Falkner, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, Silver/Wataru | Lance
Kudos: 2





	[主渡銀，副CP赤綠、速杏]蛤？

冠軍阿響比赤紅稱職，至少他不會無緣無故搞失蹤、面對記者時一句話都答不上來、還莫名其妙就睡了一個館主（那個在青綠家門前蹲點的狗仔後來被人爆打成一隻豬頭，估計是某個會拿精靈球砸人的女孩幹的），但要說他有多少責任心……這果然還是見仁見智吧。

幫冠軍代班的渡，今晚依然頭殼很痛。

科拿來聯盟敘舊時，貴氣的前四天王讓他著實摸不著頭緒。

「你那位新聘的秘書真不錯，把你打理得很好呢。」

秘書？？？渡挑眉，他何時聘請祕書了？

可能是他的表情太驚人，科拿的微笑也垮了下來，「就是剛才那個還幫著你送文件、和我一樣留紅頭髮的孩子……」

啊，他恍然大悟。「小銀他……不是我的秘書，他只是來幫忙的。」

從兩年前開始，自從他提著一大堆文書工作追在阿響屁股後面跑被小銀撞見，小銀就一直無償替他付出勞力。他也曾提出讓小銀不用麻煩，但男孩卻回答在青綠那邊做習慣了不差他這一些事。於是這就成了習慣，接著又成為了慣例，到現在小銀一星期會來聯盟兩到三天，偶爾還會送便當來給當他午餐或晚餐。

……或許無償真是有點過份，是不是該實際雇傭然後發薪水下去比較好呢……

至少，他那些飯菜錢理應是要還的吧。

小銀煮的味噌湯很好喝，渡三不五時就能拿到一壺，料大多是豆腐和海帶芽，偶爾會加些肉下去熬。那是加班夜裡的美好良伴，比販賣機的熱飲多了許多溫情，他第一次喝時大力稱讚了小銀，被小銀紅著臉罵不要那麼浮誇。

兩粒偏小的梅乾飯糰，雖然形狀不如理想，但能想像是用多少努力在料理檯前忙東忙西，用那小小的手捏出填飽他肚子的珍饈。渡一口半個，兩三下就把晚餐解決了，窗外星光閃耀，他只能面對螢幕上冰冷冷的文字。

他敲下幾行字，喝了一口保溫壺的熱湯。

前幾天他提了支薪的事，被小銀一口拒絕，於是他改問對方有沒有什麼想要的東西，小銀卻慌亂起來，結結巴巴地說不用沒關係。他想，利用別人的好意是卑鄙的，儘管小銀口口聲聲說用不著、這一切都是他自願的，但身為一個有教養有品行的大人，果然還是得給點什麼回饋。

小銀衣食不缺，感覺也不喜歡電玩等娛樂產品，那就針對感情層面吧，常言禮輕情意重嘛。於是過段時間渡回了趟煙墨市老家，索性把他年少時最珍愛的斗篷重新翻出，轉送給少年當禮物。

小樁飛奔進他的辦公室。

更確切點說，門是被她一腳踹開的。

「大哥！」他眼明手快把咖啡和筆電遠離桌面，才不至於被表妹風馳電擎的掃到地上，「我們馴龍師一族居然出了你這麼個敗類！你要不要臉啊，居然對一個十四歲的孩子出手？！」

噗薩，渡手裡的咖啡灑了。

「……我什麼？」

「你……你不是把你那件最寶貝的斗篷送人嗎？」小樁齜牙咧嘴的模樣讓他一渡恐慌，渡點點頭，「那個孩子、那個叫銀的孩子一臉嬌羞地跑來找我，請我把斗篷轉還給你，說是親自給你的話你絕對不肯收，因為男子漢大丈夫一言既出駟馬難追什麼什麼的。」她順了順氣，像想起了什麼悲傷的事，「他在把斗篷交給我時，明眼人都看得出他眼裡有多不捨，他肯定非常珍視你送給他的東西，或者說——他肯定非常珍視 **你** 這個人。」

渡靜靜聽著，半句話都說不出來。

他不懂的是，小銀為什麼要把斗篷退回來？他更不懂得是，明明小銀就 **喜歡** 這件斗篷，為什麼卻偏偏要把斗篷退回來？

他親手交到小銀手上，在說明這對他的蘊含意義時男孩的表情是那麼明亮可愛——

……可愛？

赫然間，他覺得自己的措辭似乎出了問題。

小樁不理會他的呆愣，接續著問，「你小時候不總是說，除了你自己以外，就只有你未來的老婆可以碰那東西嗎？！」聲音聽來還帶著點哽咽。

「那都十多年前的事了！！！」為什麼這小妮子還記的這麼清楚啊！

「我才不管這是十年前還是十天前的事，重點是那孩子對你動了情，一個！十四歲！的孩子！而你……你也……喜歡他嗎……？」

神奇的是，渡回答不出一個「不」字。

渡輕撫著斗篷，有點起毛球、有點退色、有點破舊，但依然保持完善。這是他孩童時期以來的好夥伴，陪著他共同經歷被一族長老——他的祖父認可的當下。

他也仔細想過，換作是別人他送得出這件斗篷嗎？答案皆是否定的。不知為何，明明他只是認為這件斗篷挺適合那位男孩。

小樁的來訪令他感觸良多，而小銀則是自送禮那日後就沒再見過。他心慮少年的處境，但若打電話去常青道館卻只問小銀的事也太奇怪，這事也就不了了之。

罷了，他想。反正小銀要是有什麼萬一，阿響絕對第一時間鬧到他知情。

少了小銀的日子有些難過，像回到往日的聯盟，亂糟糟的辦公室、行政人員代訂的便當、日復一日無人叮囑他要注意休息。效率瞬間降低大半，不，應該說自小銀來幫忙後，他的工作效率上升了不少。

就因為有少年在，他才能責無旁貸地處理正事（雖說這實質上是冠軍的職責），在茶餘飯後聊聊天，在有空檔時去競技場小試身手，忽然間少了某個習以為常之人，這已經不是什麼習不習慣的問題了。

**這是空虛。**

何時開始，小銀的陪伴對他已然是種理所當然。

他還需要些許時間，來理清這有如打結毛線般的雜亂心情。

又過了幾天，沒等到阿響來鬧，更沒小銀的消息，這天氣到臉紅脖子粗、直接把假單甩到渡辦公桌上的是他想也沒想到的毒系四天王。

「鄙人要請假。」阿桔怒道，「鄙人要去桔梗市教訓——去找阿速那臭小子聊一聊人生。」他連忙改口。

渡假咳了聲，拿起那張假單，「你應該知道，身為四天王又是成年人的你，對我說要去找個不過十四、五歲的孩子『聊聊人生』，且半點理由的不給，我是不可能讓你准假的吧。」他把紙遞到忍者面前，正色宣揚，「退回！要是放任你去搞事，那是我身為上司的失職！」

阿桔憤而拍桌，「要是鄙人現在不趕過去，那才是鄙人身為父親的失職！」他拍碎了假單，「鄙人女兒經常會和阿速在玉虹百貨公司見面，鄙人想說他們兩小無猜，話題也基本都在吵誰的父親更優秀，鄙人也就很放心由他們去。因為阿杏年紀小，鄙人總讓部下偷偷跟著她作為護衛，但是今天！就在剛才！你知道我部下跟我報告了什麼嗎？！」

渡搖搖頭，兩滴冷汗落了下來，阿桔頓而老淚縱橫，「他說、他說那個阿速居然偷偷牽了鄙人家阿杏的手！還湊在她耳邊說了悄悄話！你能想像嗎，那可是鄙人的閨女、鄙人的掌上明珠、鄙人從小就捧在手裡呵護的珍寶啊！」

這名父親是不是有點恐怖，他到現在都還在讓部下跟蹤自己女兒嗎？「阿桔你先冷靜下來——」儘管這話說了也是白說，乾脆讓吞食獸直接對其主使用哈欠都還比較有效。

最後他好說歹說總算是把阿桔哄出去了。這年頭，冠軍（代理）連這等破事都得處理嗎……

回過頭，他與在球中待命的快龍四目相接。

「……咳，你覺得阪木……？」

『……』

「不，當然不是說我怕他，但他好歹——」

『……』

「他好歹是小銀的父親——」

『……』

「——唉。」

他到底在幹什麼。

說得像已對人家出手了似的。

隔天阿杏沒來送飯，阿桔幾乎餓了整天肚子，整個人失神落魄的。

渡知道阿桔昨天肯定搞事了，但由於是下班後的事，作為上司他管不著。

堂堂毒系能手渾然成為幽靈系寶可夢，不但隨時釋放濁氣，還能聽聞他喃喃自語「阿杏不要鄙人了她說鄙人是個壞父親她討厭鄙人嗚嗚嗚嗚」。眾人把渡推出來當擋箭牌，指名道姓要他去解決問題。

到底！為什麼！

於是他決定拉幾個墊背的，把阿響和赤紅都一併叫來了。

又過幾天，聯盟又有新挑戰者，小銀依舊音訊全無。上回問了阿響，阿響只說小銀最近怪怪的，然後看他的眼神充滿敵意。至於赤紅……罷了，他不是青綠，解讀不出赤紅的心。

新挑戰者來頭不小，氣勢洶洶，卻沒通過八個道館直奔四天王本部。他目標也不是冠軍，而是與四天王之一一戰高下。

作為例外（或是為了看熱鬧）聯盟還真批准了，一小時後一樹走進轉播室，對他擺了擺手，「愛情的力量真偉大。」

「我只希望報章雜誌別把這寫成什麼不堪入流的報導。」他答，梨花在旁哈哈大笑。

阿桔早先去競技場等人了。自從知道挑戰者為誰，他一甩頹廢，換上渡至今見過最正經的臉孔，出面迎戰。

希巴狂嗑著憤怒饅頭，絲毫沒有要接續出戰的自覺。但誰也罵不了他，畢竟這場仗，阿桔可會拿出百分之兩百的實力來打。

挑戰者——阿速，進入場內。

這段戀情被認同與否，全看這回勝負揭曉。

戰鬥結果不出所料，過程卻是超乎所有人的想像，堪稱精采絕倫。

如果時間能重來，四人鐵定奮不顧身直奔競技場內親眼觀賽。激烈的空中交戰不談，整個戰鬥範圍就幾乎沒了半點平面，活像是用了滿滿地面系招式來回輾壓。

「對戰」就是訓練家們的對話方式，縱使彼此一言不發，仍能見識阿速烈火般的訴求，及阿桔誓死捍衛的決心。他們皆使出手上最終的寶可夢，該說是默契還是刻意為之，竟是以同樣的姿態、同樣的強韌、同樣的毒加飛行系。

同樣的叉字蝠對上叉字蝠。

終究，是阿桔技高一籌。

阿速雙膝著地，捏緊的拳與硬咬的牙關險些要流出血來。他的目光在戰勝他的寶可夢身上，在戰勝他的阿桔身上，在他遙不可及的目標身上。

他喚回體力歸零的叉字蝠，勉強著自己出言安慰。

_你做得很好，下次再一起加油吧……_

——但對於這次的勝負，又何來「下次」之說。

必須做點什麼，必須證明點什麼。他這趟來可不是為了無功而返的……！

赫然間，阿速磕下了頭。

「 **拜託您了！！！** 」

本欲離開的阿桔被他喝停了腳步。

額頭撞破了，血沿著碎石漫流而下，渲紅了視野。阿速吸足了氣，吼著，「 **我知道我配不上阿杏，她聰明、有能力，而我只是個實力不足的笨蛋。但是！但是我會變強，我會成為足以保護阿杏的男人！我不會對自己有一分一秒懈怠，終有一朝我會讓您認同我。所以拜託您、求求您……請再給我一次機會！！！** 」他把頭高高昂起，隨後又重磅落下。

全場鴉雀無聲，連本還在冷嘲熱諷的梨花都震撼不已。錯愕暫停了時間，數秒飛逝，渡首先回過神，連忙指派醫護人員前往競技場。

不顧旁人勸阻，阿速打死不肯起身，阿桔也無視了其他人員，逕自站到阿速跟前。

有了上回前車之鑑，渡深怕阿桔又再給阿速一次重重下馬威。跌破所有人眼鏡的，阿桔勾起唇角，不怒反笑。

「哈哈哈哈哈！」阿桔捧著肚子，眼角甚能看見淚光，「這番光景，簡直和鄙人當初去內人家提親時如出一轍！」

阿桔的話讓阿速微微抬頭。

「要是你真因輸了這一戰就畏縮，鄙人才會真正瞧不起你。」他由上而下注視，「鄙人當年可是還被岳父投暗器和下毒過，直到現在陪內人回娘家時都還會被質問有沒有虧待內人呢！」阿桔哈哈大笑，彷彿這只是件逗趣的樂事，「把頭抬起來！」

阿速乖乖照做。

阿桔傾身蹲下，雙指指著阿速額前，「鄙人雖沒有那般殘暴，但與岳父仍有共通之處：只要你膽敢傷害心愛的女兒，那怕天涯海角鄙人都絕不會放過你。」他拉起阿速，搭上少年的肩——他在不久後便會成長為壯大、有擔當的男子漢，「還有一件事。阿杏，妳在吧！」

天花板一角即刻出現異狀，相同色澤的布幔被取下，露出理頭同樣驚訝的青澀女孩。

渡在那瞬間所想的是：聯盟必須要加強警備了。

從天花板到父親面前不過頃刻，紅潤的雙頰可見來者是多麼激動。

阿桔的表情惆悵，但更多的是對女兒的驕傲與慈愛，「唯獨有句話你說錯了，」他頓了頓，掃向大氣不敢喘的阿速，「鄙人家的阿杏， **不需要被人保護！** 阿杏的成長早已有目共睹，是鄙人愛女心切，反倒侷限了自身目光。方才要不是她有一瞬亂了氣息，鄙人根本無從察覺起，這儼然是一流忍者的實力了。

「所以，不是你去保護阿杏，而是你倆得互相扶持！一同磨練、相互磨合，等哪天你覺得自己夠強了，就再來挑戰鄙人吧。不過先說好，那怕鄙人屆時老了，也一定拿出一百二十分的水準來跟你打。可別以為鄙人會對你放水啊，啊哈哈哈哈哈！」

小情侶倆倆相望，片刻後才意會到阿桔說了什麼，不禁破涕為笑。

轉播室的大家忙著擦淚，在這又驚又喜的氛圍下結束了一天。

渡在床上輾轉難眠。

_我知道我配不上阿杏。_ 他想起阿速下午時說的。

_**配不上**_ ，這對那稚嫩少年來說是多麼沉重的三個字。

小銀與阿速、阿杏年齡相仿，會不會思考也是差不多的呢？

脫稚過久，他都忘了年輕人是怎麼想的了。那件小銀不肯收的斗篷，至今還掛在他的壁櫥裡。

他忽然想到，小銀曾埋怨踹翻火箭隊明明是他的責任，卻總是由其他人來做到。

他忽然想到，小銀盜竊過他人的寶可夢，而其中之一，正是他團隊中備受寵愛的狃拉。

他忽然想到，小銀的個性偏向自卑，甚至顯有自暴自棄的趨勢。

他忽然想到……

「嘖。」

渡翻了個身，拿被子蓋住頭。

怎麼他忽然之間，腦子裡就都是同一個人了。

隔天他趁著辦事之餘，降落在了常青道館門前。

前頭打掃的訓練家傻到掉了掃把，渡擺擺手，表示不用在意他。

青綠在後院照料寶可夢，怕水的幾隻紛紛躲在遠處，因為他們的主人正拿著水管在幫其他同伴洗澡。「Bonjour，渡。什麼風把你吹來啦？」他作勢把水灑到代理冠軍身上，被渡躲開後白了一眼。

伊布在濕溽的草皮上翻滾，開心地對著他大叫。他索性把寶可夢都放了出來，任由牠們四處去玩。

「小銀的話不在喔，他今天跟赤紅去訓練了。」

「咳！」儘管一早便知青綠對這種事情很敏感，被戳穿得當下仍既惱羞又不舒服。「小、小銀他最近怎麼樣？他還好嗎？」

大半個月沒見面了，該說是時間常還是時間短呢，他總覺得最近明明出了不少事，時間流動卻慢得可怕。青綠關掉水源，朝他嗤笑，「喂喂，別一副思春少年少女的表情嘛，這種行為讓真正的青少年來做就夠了。」

赤紅怎麼沒把這傢伙給打死？再不行，把他丟到白銀山上凍成冰柱也好啊。

「囉嗦。」他說。他才沒有在思春。

青綠大笑，招招手讓他進到會客室裡休息。義德泡來了茶，並在門前思索了三秒，最後還是把門帶上了。青綠端起茶杯，「先談談正事，光為尋得某人近況不至於讓你止步於此吧。」

渡點點頭，提及青綠的卡洛斯留學一事。

少年喔了一聲，意會道，「代理館主我是想好人選了啦，小銀挺不錯的啊。」渡挑起眉，他分不清現在的青綠究竟是 _輕浮模式_ 還是 _認真工作模式_ ，「我沒開玩笑，講認真的。他也接受你的培訓，你總該知道他實力水準為何吧。」

確實，小銀在當年能打贏冠軍之路上的所有訓練家，就已能被視作一流。再加上這兩、三年不斷精進，和阿響一樣挑戰城都、關都共十六座道館，基本上能打下個九成不是問題。

……不，現在的小銀說不定連 _館主青綠_ 都能打贏，他可不能小瞧人了。

討論一番後，基本上沒什麼問題了，只要當事人答應就能夠定案。以防萬一他還是讓青綠多提幾個替補人選，除去常青道館的菁英訓練家，他聽到碧藍和琴音的名字時臉色都要綠了。

那麼之後就是一連串交接手續，他得趕回聯盟去處理，還要想好怎麼應付輿論。阪木之子繼任父親的道館，儘管中間卡著個青綠，且只是暫時性的，但他相信部分民眾心裡仍有微詞。

「我只能說，小銀最近稱不上太好。」青綠突開金口，他才意會對方是針對早先時候的問題在回答，「三天兩頭心不在焉，你知道，在他把你禮物退還給你之後。當然訓練方面沒有懈怠啦，不然我怎敢放心把道館交給他。」

青綠再度注滿茶杯，盯著他，好似要他表明什麼。

小銀肯定什麼都跟青綠說了，包括那件斗篷之於他的重要性。當然，他也相信以青綠的火眼金睛，定老早就看出小銀的自卑情結。

少年輕泯茶水，隨後搖了搖頭，「說這種話很像在助長犯罪，但是……你不覺得你們倆真的很有戲嗎？」渡的茶全灑了，青綠把面紙盒扔到他臉上，「至少你知道小銀喜歡你吧？你幾乎天天吃他做的便當欸！」

渡把地板擦乾淨，就可惜屁股下那張沙發，滲了點水進去。他想回話，被青綠一把打斷。

「然後他覺得自己配不上你。不只如此，他還認為不值得被你感謝，因為你是他人生的一大恩師，光他叩謝你就來不及了。」這話簡直誇張，小銀是這麼看待自己的嗎？「他還仔細觀察你愛吃什麼，有事沒事就練習煮。你知道誰要負責吃光那些失敗品嗎？ **我。** 」

後一段話比較偏純抱怨，緊接著，青綠的眼神充滿認真。「至於你，除去送斗篷不說，還為他戒了菸——別那樣看我，我當然知道你以前抽菸，我鼻子不是長假的——恐怕你也沒注意到，你在面對他時脾氣可是好得不得了，還經常笑逐顏開。

「赤紅把超夢帶上山時你們跑來勘查，小銀覺得冷，你就用身上的斗篷罩住他；怕他腳滑掉下去，你還一手摟住他的腰。這些難道對你很稀鬆平常嗎？我敢說你就不會對我做相同的事，噁。」

渡徹底臉紅了。他找不到藉口，當下做的事，他竟到現在才發覺有多不適當。

身為二十七歲成年人，正如小樁說的，他活生生就是個無恥敗類。

他居然對個小孩動情了，且還是被另一個孩子點醒的。

而更罪該萬死的是，他對小銀也喜歡自己一事，感到無比欣喜。

他已經做好隨時遞辭呈的心理準備了。

半空中，渡拍拍快龍的背，試圖替自己凝聚起勇氣。

這不是他第一次跟人告白，也不是第一次談戀愛，可這絕對、百分之百是他人生中絕無僅有的體驗。

渡降落到小銀面前。

赤紅識相離開了，這很好，他不需要旁觀者來見證他的所作所為。

那件斗篷他沒帶來，反正再送也只會再被退回，他此番前來只是為把心裡話全盤托出。

小銀故作鎮定，眼神卻閃閃躲躲的。他們間的距離僅僅觸手可及，少年抽高的身長很快就要逼近自己，紅髮似鳳王般熾烈奪目。

臉上稚氣已是比初見面時退去不少，肩膀變寬了，手上也為因應長期扔球而配戴護腕。渡輕聲喚了少年之名，得來小銀緊戒地回問。

渡半蹲下，讓少年能平視他的雙眼。

這不是求愛，被厭惡的恐懼依然讓他掌心濕黏。他道出了想法，提出了約定，小銀固然震驚，但也知曉這是他深思熟慮後的決定。

少年舉起手來阻止男人道歉。

「老實說，這已經比我預想的好過太多。」小銀微微一笑，毫無怪罪任何人的意思。他的初戀並沒有被破碎，只是無法於眼下綻開，他很高興渡對他情感的回應，且這也是保護彼此最好的方式。

比起自己身敗名裂，渡遭受抨擊才真正令他無法接受。

反正他早就爛到骨子裡去了。

「那麼……就四年。」

渡點點頭，還是有點緊張與歉疚。

直到他成年，他們才會有通往下一步的發展空間。小銀答應了。

他輕輕笑道，「那先說好，我今後照樣去聯盟幫你的忙、幫你做便當、一蓋退回你送的禮物。」渡苦笑，還想反駁什麼前先被他制止，「不過飯菜錢我會跟你收啦，鑒於我們倆現在什麼都不是……對吧？」

他大力呼出一口氣。

回家去吧。

明日醒來，日常依舊是日常。

_這四年，我們不是誰等誰的關係，僅僅為精英訓練家小銀，與冠軍代理人渡。四年後，若你我情意不變……我會去追求你。我會尾追你到天南地北、世界盡頭，直到你嚴正拒絕我為止。_

FIN.


End file.
